Bosses drop loot
Welcome to the bosses drop loot page, here your going to find all the common and rare drop of the bosses ! To search a Boss , Simply press CTRL + F and search the name of the boss Bosses NPC Giant Sea Snake Common Drop:Death rune x70 Common Drop:Air rune x150 Common Drop:Lobster x3 Common Drop:Rune battleaxe x1 Common Drop:Chaos rune x50 Common Drop:Rune kiteshield x1 Common Drop:Uncut diamond x2 Common Drop:Dragon med helm x1 Common Drop:Rune 2h sword x1 Common Drop:Rune med helm x1 Common Drop:Uncut emerald x1 Common Drop:Rune bars x3 Common Drop:Rune arrows x50 Common Drop:Rune spear x1 Common Drop:Blood rune x50 Common Drop:Coins x10000 Common Drop:Uncut ruby x1 Common Drop:Rune javelin x1 Common Drop:Rune sq shield x1 Common Drop:Law runes x50 Common Drop:Uncut sapphire x1 Common Drop:Shield left half x1 Common Drop:Dragon platelegs x1 Common Drop:Crystal shield full x1 Rare Drop:Vesta chainbody x1 Rare Drop:Vesta plateskirt x1 Rare Drop:Vesta long sword x1 NPC Sea Troll Queen Common Drop:Coins x202 Common Drop:Coins x1000000 Common Drop:Black knives x12 Common Drop:Law runes x3 Common Drop:Iron 2h sword x1 Common Drop:Black 2h sword x1 Common Drop:Adamant 2h sword x1 Common Drop:Iron chainbody x1 Common Drop:Fire runes x15 Common Drop:Steel helm x1 Common Drop:Rune dagger x1 Common Drop:Shield left half x1 Rare Drop:Ranger boots x1 Rare Drop:Robin hood hat x1 Rare Drop:Dragon chainbody x1 Rare Drop:Blessed spirit shield Rare Drop:Spirit shield NPC Nomad Common Drop:Water rune x200 Common Drop:Death rune x200 Common Drop:Rune platelegs x1 Common Drop:Rune plateskirt x1 Common Drop:Rune plateBody x1 Common Drop:Rune sq shield x1 Common Drop:Rune longsword x1 Common Drop:Rune full helm x1 Common Drop:Rune dagger x1 Common Drop:Rune battleaxe x1 Common Drop:Rune arrows x150 Common Drop:Dragon arrows x20 Rare Drop:Seer's ring (i) x1 Rare Drop:Berserker ring (i) x1 Rare Drop:Warriors ring (i) x1 Rare Drop:Archers ring (i) x1 Rare Drop:Amulet of Ranging x1 Rare Drop:Amulet of fury (or) x1 Rare Drop:Ring of vigour x1 Rare Drop:Gravite 2h sword x1 Rare Drop:Arcane stream necklace x1 Rare Drop:Dragon boots x1 NPC King Black Dragon Common Drop:Dragon Bones x1 Common Drop:Black dragon leather x1 Common Drop:Sheild left half x1 Common Drop:rune med helm x1 Common Drop:Blood Runes x150 Common Drop:Death Runes x150 Common Drop:Rune dagger x1 Common Drop:Rune Throwing axes x20 Common Drop:Rune Battleaxe x1 Common Drop:Rune Boots x1 Common Drop:water Runes x150 Common Drop:Rune Sq Shield x1 Common Drop:Rune Platelegs x1 Common Drop:Rune Longsword x1 Common Drop:Charms x1 Common Drop:Rune Hatchet x1 Common Drop:DragonStone x2 Rare Drop:Dragon Spear x1 Rare Drop:Dragon Med Helm x1 Rare Drop:Dragon Sq Shield x1 Rare Drop:Dragon Full Helm x1 Rare Drop:Visage x1 NPC Frost Dragons Common Drop:Water rune x100 Common Drop:Death rune x100 Common Drop:Blood rune x100 Common Drop:Ancient staff x1 Rare Drop:Saradomin sword x1 Rare Drop:Visage x1 NPC Dagannoth Kings ''' Common Drop: Coins x10000 Common Drop: Seasoned chompy x20 Common Drop: Battlestaffs x10 Common Drop: Air battlestaff x1 Common Drop: Earth battlestaff x1 Common Drop: Waterbattlestaff x1 Common Drop: Firebattlestaff x1 Common Drop: Mud battlestaff x1 Common Drop: Staff of air x1 Common Drop: Staff of fire x1 Common Drop: Staff of water x1 Common Drop: Staff of earth x1 Common Drop: Steel arrows x179 Common Drop: Rune 2h x1 Common Drop: Rune Kiteshield x1 Common Drop: Rune Sq shield x1 Common Drop: Air rune x518 Common Drop: Blood runes x67 Common Drop: Death runes x97 Common Drop: Earth runes x107 Common Drop: Law rune x78 Common Drop: Nature rune x98 Common Drop: Rune arrows x100 Common Drop: Air talisman x59 Common Drop: Body talisman x1 Common Drop: Earth talisman x58 Common Drop: Grimt ranarr x 2 Common Drop: Rune bar x3 Common Drop: Raw sea turtle x5 Common Drop: Diamond x2 Rare Drop: Dragon hatchet x1 Rare Drop: Berserker ring x1 Rare Drop: Seers' ring x1 Rare Drop: Archer's ring x1 Rare Drop: Crystal key x1 Rare Drop: Skeletal bottoms x1 Rare Drop: Skeletal Top x1 Rare Drop: Dragon helm x1 Rare Drop: Farseer Helm x1 '''NPC Ahrim the Blighted Common Drop:Coins x10000 Common Drop:Fire runes x10 Rare Drop:Ahrim Staff x1 Rare Drop:Ahrim hood x1 Rare Drop:Ahrim robe skirt x1 Rare Drop:Ahrim robe top x1 NPC Dharok the Wretched Common Drop:Coins x10000 Rare Drop:Dharok greataxe x1 Rare Drop:Dharok platebody x1 Rare Drop:Dharok platelegs x1 Rare Drop:Dharok helm x1 NPC Guthan the Infested Common Drop:Coins x10000 Rare Drop:Guthan's chainskirt x1 Rare Drop:Guthan's helm Rare Drop:Guthan's platebody Rare Drop:Guthan's warspear NPC Karil the Tainted Common Drop:Coins x10000 Rare Drop:Karil coif x1 Rare Drop:Karil crossbow x1 Rare Drop:Karil skirt x1 Rare Drop:Karil top x1 NPC Torag the Corrupted Common Drop:Coins x10000 Rare Drop:Torag helm x1 Rare Drop:Torag hammers x1 Rare Drop:Torag platebody x1 Rare Drop:Torag platelegs x1 NPC Verac the Defiled Common Drop:Coins x10000 Rare Drop:Verac brassard x1 Rare Drop:Verac flail x1 Rare Drop:Verac helm x1 Rare Drop:Verac plateskirt x1 NPC General Graardor Common Drop:Adamant javelin x1 Common Drop:Manta ray x2 Common Drop:shark x2 Common Drop:Cosmic rune x50 Common Drop:Dragon spear x1 Common Drop:Snapdragon x3 Common Drop:Rune arrows x100 Common Drop:Diamond x3 Rare Drop:Bandos hilt x1 Rare Drop:Bandos tassets x1 Rare Drop:Bandos chestplate x1 NPC Avatar of Destruction Common Drop:Coins x4585000 Common Drop:Dragon bones x3 Common Drop:Coins x200 Common Drop:Water rune x100 Rare Drop:Dragon staff x1 Rare Drop:Bat staff x1 Rare Drop:Wolf staff x1 Rare Drop:Cat staff x1 Rare Drop:Coins x350000000 Rare Drop:Chaotic shield x1 Rare Drop:Chaotic staff x1 Rare Drop:Choatic longsword x1 More will be added soon, if there's anything wrong, please message a Wiki Admin or a Admin on the forum Thanks - Alkan Beast Special thanks : Burndred2